My Immortal
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: What if Izayoi had died instead of the Inu no Taisho?
1. My Immortal

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

He had to hurry, there wasn't much time, he was bleeding heavily but there was no time to have his wounds tended and it could very well kill him. He didn't care. His wife and child were in danger, he had to save them even if it meant his death, better to sacrifice one life for the price of two. He had already lived 3000 years, he would gladly end so his love and their child would live. He got there, unleashing Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar on the foolish humans standing in his way, calling for her as he stepped through the rubble and bodies.

"You're too late!" that damn samurai stepped out to face him.

"What?!" he snapped, snarling at the man.

"I've already sent her to the underworld," he proclaimed.

Better she be there before she brought that half-breed child of this mongrel into the world than see the woman he loved in the arms of some foul demon. He would never let the demon have her.

"Damn you, fool!" the demon growled as the samurai drew his sword and charged.

He charged as well, severing the bastard's arm as he sped past him; he didn't have time for this! Ignoring the human's groans of pain, he entered the birthing room, already set ablaze, an infant's cries reaching his ears and there she was, dead, the infant expelled from her womb either moments before her death or because of her death. It mattered little, the child lived, he could save her with the blade he'd had forged when part of Tetsusaiga broke off.

Footsteps stopped him, the samurai had followed him faster than he expected, he had no time to revive Izayoi before he moved in for another attack. He was running out of options, he had no time to resort to his initial plan. His amber gaze moved to the wailing infant, darting from the wriggling little thing to the warrior that stood still catching his breath, giving the demon mere seconds to make his decision. Pulling the fire-rat cloak from under his breastplate, he quickly wrapped the infant in it, his sharp claws severing the cord that connected mother to child before using one of his hair-ties to tie off the stump lest the infant bleed out from it. All this happened in mere seconds as the samurai Takemaru stood catching his breath before resuming his attack against the demon, but it was all the time the damned creature needed. After casting a tearful gaze back at the human he'd fallen in love with, he fled with the infant clutched tightly to him and was gone in the blink of an eye; he would finish off Takemaru later. With the mother gone and her mate too late to save her, he had to live, he had to get himself and his son home so his wounds could be tended, vengeance had to wait, Inu Yasha needed him more than ever and he needed him to live. He flew as fast as he could back to his castle, letting out a howl of heart-break as he fell to his knees on the ground, tears falling as he clutched the infant to him, that howl alerting his servants to their master's return. Immediately, they rushed to their lord's side, wanting to know what had caused the great demon such heartache, realizing quickly enough what must have happened when they heard the cries of the baby sharing his father's pain. Inu Taisho's personal aide, a phoenix demon called Abi, rested a hand on his shoulder even as she tried to pry the infant from him.

"No!" he growled, "You will not take him from me! He's all I've left of her!"

"We must tend to you both, my Lord," she said, trying to soothe him enough to listen, "He will not be far from you, but your wounds are grave, you must let us tend to you or they could be the death of you."

"Inu Yasha..." he all but whimpered as he relinquished his hold on the child so they could both be tended.

Healers were summoned, Abi there to help, as a pair of servants took hold of their Lord's arms and guided him to his chambers with the half-breed tight in her arms. She would have to find someone to act as the pup's wet-nurse until he could be weened, wondering briefly how Sesshomaru would react when he returned to find his father recovering and his half-brother present with no mother. Never before had she seen her lord so distraught, he was usually so composed, she hoped that whoever this Takemaru was whose name he kept growling out had the good sense to flee before the Dog General was strong enough to hunt him down. As the healers worked to tend his wounds before they became worse than they already were (it seems he may have opened one further in his desperation to reach Izayoi), his thoughts were only on his son and the death of his love. Once his infant son had been tended to and quieted, Inu Taisho allowed the healers to continue their work with much less fuss so long as his son was close by. His wounds were serious and should've been tended to immediately, but if he'd done that, he would've lost both Izayoi and Inu Yasha, any longer and they would have killed him. He lost all track of time and before he knew it, they were done and leaving his chambers as a servant brought in a tray of tea and hot broth that was left on the floor beside his futon, Inu Taisho merely staring blankly out the window. He took some comfort in the little body that seemed content to stay curled up on his chest and the feel of the little heart beating with his own, Inu Yasha sleeping peacefully on his father's chest.

A wet nurse was found to nurse Inu Yasha until he was old enough to eat solid foods, though there were occasions when Taisho would sit with his son, a dish of milk beside him that he would dip his fingers into before letting Inu Yasha suck it off. While he'd been an attentive father to Sesshomaru, he seemed to give Inu Yasha more time and attention, though it sent a pang of guilt through his heart that perhaps he was showing too much favoritism to his little half-demon son. Of course, Sesshomaru was full-blooded demon and hadn't required quite so much attention and was able to fend for himself at an earlier age than Inu Yasha. Despite the fact that demons aged slower than humans given their longer lifespans, pups tended to develop faster than human infants until a certain point so while Inu Yasha wasn't as slow in developing as humans were, he didn't develop as quickly as his half-brother. So Taisho took some comfort in the fact that had Sesshomaru required the same attention he would've readily given it. Sesshomaru had also had a mother to help rear their pup, Inu Yasha only had their father, but as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, their father seemed to prefer his half-breed son over his full-blooded one. In the first week or two, Taisho did not heal as quickly as expected, though the wounds were among the most grievous he'd endured and he'd lost a great deal of blood that night (the dog was, in fact, lucky to be alive)which had given him time to think. After a quiet knock to announce his presence, Sesshomaru slid open the door to his father's study after being summoned there to find him gazing out the window, his infant son on his shoulder staring intently at Sesshomaru with the same golden eyes as his own.

"You wished to see me, Father?" he'd asked, bowing in respect though his father didn't see it.

"Sesshomaru," he breathed, not turning to face him, "I've a favor to ask of you, one I'm sure you're ready for and that you've been waiting for. My strength is slow to return and with no mate at my side, it falls to me to rear this pup on my own. I... am not as young as I once was, I can no longer do it all. At least, not alone."

"There are servants to take charge of the half-breed, have them tend to him," the teen had all but growled.

"Servants cannot replace the attentions of a parent," Taisho replied, turning to gaze at his older son and struggling to remain calm with him, "Sesshomaru, I am asking your help."

"I will not help you raise that wench's pup!" he snapped.

Taisho growled, baring his fangs so the pup knew who was alpha here, "Watch your tone, pup, you forget your place!" he calmed himself and let out a sigh, "I would never ask that of you. Inu Yasha is my responsibility, not yours. I need you, at least temporarily, to act as Lord of the Western Lands."

"You've grown weak, Father," Sesshomaru stated, hardly bothering to keep the contempt from his voice.

"Not weak, Sesshomaru, just weary," he replied.

It was true, he was weary of it, quite honestly sick of it all, of the constant threats to his lands and his life, the weeks he'd spent away from home while he patrolled his lands away from comfort and family. In the past it had been easier, he'd been younger and eager to prove himself much like Sesshomaru was now, he had patrolled his territories with barely any thought and even made it a point to bring Seshsomaru with him when the pup was old enough. Now, things had changed and something more important hung in the balance, his battle with Ryukotsusei had taken too much out of him and had nearly cost him everything. Sesshomaru had had his mother to stay with him and look after him while his father was away, to love him and dote on him when Taisho couldn't, Inu Yasha didn't and Taisho was finding it hard to trust his servants with his son for the amount of time he'd be gone patrolling. Word had begun to travel the lands and the territories of the other _taiyoukai_ of his battle with the dragon demon that had challenged him and rumor had spread that he had been killed or was dying. His strength was slow to return and he hated feeling weak and vulnerable like he did now and he was simply losing his will to continue on. Perhaps it was best if he stepped down from his place and let his son take over his responsibilities, after all, a few weeks ago the pup had been eager to defeat his father and take his place. He let out a sigh, glancing down at Inu Yasha; he was getting too old for this. While Sesshomaru looked no more than 15 or 16 at 700 years of age, by his measure Taisho looked to be in his 30's or 40's, a middle-aged human and even at 3000 years he was still technically in his prime. This time around, he simply did not feel as if he could play father and ruler at the same time, something had to give. He wanted a bit of peace for awhile and Inu Yasha needed him to be around.

Once his wounds had healed enough, he'd left to finish what Takemaru had started, entrusting Inu Yasha's care to Sesshomaru for the brief time he'd be gone, certain that despite the revulsion and resentment he felt for his half-brother the pup wouldn't dare hurt him. Though, he was still weak, he'd regained enough strength to take his revenge against the human that had slain his mate, leaving behind a very confused Sesshomaru whose icy mask had slipped enough to show his confusion and uncertainty.

"_You called for me, Father?" he'd asked walking in as his father strapped So'unga to his back._

"_There's something I need to do, Sesshomaru," he'd replied, looking at his son with a glint in his eye his pup knew meant someone was going to die, "I shouldn't be long, but I need you to do something."_

"_Of course, Father," he'd bowed, willing to aid his father however he could, certain it would mean fighting at his side, "However, you are not fully healed and you've yet to regain much strength."_

_A smirk had crossed Taisho's face, a fang protruding over his lip, "How much strength do you think I will need to do away with one measly human?"_

_So his human-loving father was going off to actually kill one; he returned the smirk, "Very little."_

"_I thought you'd recognize that," he'd turned and started walking out of the room then, "I need to watch over Inu Yasha for me, I will only be a few hours at most."_

_He'd left Sesshomaru staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed after him in disbelief before turning his uncertain gaze upon his infant brother who'd gotten hold of the end of his mokomoko and seemed happy enough to suck on it. Taisho had returned a few hours later, shocked to find his older son at ease with the baby, sitting cross-legged on the floor while Inu Yasha sucked and chewed on one of his fingers. He's swiftly risen to his feet, icy mask in place, when he became of aware of his father's presence, leaving the older lord to walk over and pick the infant up from the floor and cradle him in his arms. He had lost track of time in his father's absence, trying to ignore the puppy ears adorning his brother's head while bearing in mind that this was his father's pup, now his father stood before him with streaks of some unfortunate human's blood on his clothing and his cheek._

"_A most unpleasant task, Father," he'd remarked as he walked out, "Do not ask it of me again."_

Taisho had only smirked as his first-born walked out in what was meant to be an indignant huff, but he's raised that pup, he knew him better than Sesshomaru knew himself, could read him like a book, and he knew better.

Kami, was he tired of it all, Izayoi's death had left a void in his heart and still left him feeling like all he wanted to do was cry until the pain was gone. Sesshomaru was disturbed by the lost look on his noble father's face; never before had the old dog seemed so vulnerable, so defeated, so... weak and all over the death of some pathetic human. How the mighty fall. Much as it disgusted him that this pathetic display was over some insignificant being, it pained him to see his father so distraught, to see his mighty father brought so low. Part of him wanted to reach out and relieve some of that pain he saw in those deep golden eyes, another wanted to slap some sense into him and demand to know what this pathetic imposter had done with his father. He couldn't settle on which course to take, so he settled for breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"For how long?" he asked.

"I have not yet decided, Sesshomaru," Taisho replied, "So consider it until further notice. I will tend to things here while you take over patrols of the lands and dealing with immediate threats."

"If it is your wish, Father," he bowed and turned to take his leave.

"Sesshomaru," the old dog called after him, bringing his so to a halt, "I do love you."

"Hn," those cold, amber eyes glanced at him over his shoulder, "As if I have some need of that weak emotion."

Taisho had only wanted to reassure his older child that he was not forgotten or neglected, that there was still room in the great demon's heart for him, but it seemed as though all he'd accomplished was pushing his first-born farther away.


	2. Caged Bird

The patter of tiny feet sounded through the hall, drops of paint hitting the floor, before bursting into Sesshomaru's chambers where he sat writing up some response or another, before there was a tug at his sleeve. He glanced down to see his younger brother grinning up at him, a gap in his teeth where one had fallen out, pointing with his tiny claws at some smears of pain on his face, looking quite proud of himself.

"Look, Sessho-niichan!" the pup exclaimed, ears perked up in excitement, "Now I'm like you!"

Now he understood, the smears were supposed to mimic Sesshomaru's demon markings because like any little brother Inu Yasha all but worshipped the ground he walked on and wanted to be just like him. So Inu Yasha had gotten into the paints and given himself stripes on his cheeks to match Sesshomaru's; he wondered where their father was during all this. He put down his brush and turned to his younger sibling.

"Inu Yasha," he said, stretching the first syllable of his name, "What do you do when a door is closed?"

"Knock on it," the pup answered, recognizing the way he'd said his name.

"So why did you not?" his big brother asked.

"'Cuz it's yours," he replied, climbing up on the desk and sitting on the scroll his brother had been working on, "Dad says I don't gotta knock on yours cuz sometimes you're just ignoring us. So knock first doesn't apply to you."

Of course, he should've suspected their father would teach him something like that; gee, he wondered why he would ignore them. He rose to his feet and turned toward the door Inu Yasha had come through, wondering why he should bother keeping it closed at all if his father and brother were just going to waltz in.

"Come, Inu Yasha," he said and the pup eagerly jumped off the desk.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the little hand-print now smudging his work before kneeling to lift his half-breed brother off the ground to carry him so the pair could proceed at a nice, easy pace, growling at the smudge those little hands left on his clean silks. Inu Yasha scrambled up to his favorite perch on his brother's shoulders, ignoring the second growl Sesshomaru uttered at the grimy, paint-covered hands now resting on his clean, silvery hair.

"Where is Father?" he asked as they proceeded down the hall.

"Moping," Inu Yasha replied.

It wasn't really moping per se, that's just what Sesshomaru called it when Taisho took off somewhere on his own and paid little mind to anything or anyone else and Inu Yasha had picked it up from big brother.

They found Inu Taisho in the gardens, laying beneath a sakura tree on his back with his hands folded behind his head with his eyes closed. It hadn't taken long as Sesshomaru had an idea of where he'd be, he knew his father's preferred haunts around the castle and its grounds and it being a temperate spring day, he knew the old dog would be out in the gardens. He unceremoniously dropped Inu Yasha onto his father's stomach, the Dog General letting out an "oof!" as the pup landed on him quite unexpectedly.

"I believe this belongs to you," Sesshomaru muttered, arms folded serenely in his sleeves when his father looked up at him, now supporting his weight on his elbows, "Do keep better track of it. I have work to do."

While he'd spent his share of time with Inu Yasha, finding it simple enough to accept his brother simply as their father's child, having a hyper-active, rambunctious _hanyou_ interrupt his peace while he was trying to work was quite bothersome. He was the older brother, not the half-breed's babysitter. His relationship with his father would never be what it once was, but it wasn't as hostile as it had previously been, though he was still sore that his father had carried through with his intentions regarding his swords. Even though his death had been averted, Taisho still opted to carry through on his plans for the blades forged from his fang, leaving Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, much to the older pup's chagrin, in the hopes of teaching him some compassion, and hiding Tetsusaiga away until Inu Yasha was older.

"I thought we had an understanding, Father," Sesshomaru seated himself beside the great demon, "You would do the busy work while I patrolled the lands. Instead I come home from the patrols to find the busy work incomplete."

The "busy work" Sesshomaru referred to were the missives and day-to-day correspondences that came with ruling over their territories, one of the many things Taisho was responsible for since he'd agreed to tend to things at home. Sesshomaru was quite proud to have taken his father's place and didn't take issue with having to spend weeks away from home while he patrolled and was in fact steadily expanding their territory, he only wished his father weren't so lazy about completing his own work. Taisho rolled his eyes; funny how he seemed to recall having a similar conversation with this very pup when the boy was much younger and wanted to help his father, but didn't have the patience or the discipline to finish the boring, mundane tasks.

"Just because they were not completed, doesn't mean I'm not fulfilling my duties," he returned, straightening himself to lean against the trunk of the tree and throwing a ball for Inu Yasha, "I just hadn't gotten to it yet."

Such was their home life, neither happy nor miserable, but contented once Sesshomaru got used to having a much younger sibling running around and being underfoot and quickly understood why his father had chosen to take a step back. Inu Yasha was a handful and was quickly becoming known as the hyperactive half-breed terror of the Western Lands. There were many, mainly those outside the Western provinces, that believed the Dog General dead, the might demon falling in his battle with Ryukotsusei as Taisho hadn't done much to discourage those rumors. It was some additional protection for his little half-breed son if some of his rivals believed him dead and Sesshomaru indifferent to his younger sibling, they had little reason to go after the little _hanyou_. The trouble started as Inu Yasha grew from a rambunctious, energetic child to a saracastic, lippy teenager reminding Taisho greatly in looks an attitude of one of his younger brothers. The great dog demon was finding it harder and harder to deal with what seemed like a great-than-normal rebellious streak and being a demon who didn't tolerate any disrespect, dealing with a half-breed who almost constantly talked back to him was trying. During such times, he usually sent Inu Yasha off with his brother to help him patrol, often leaving Sesshomaru wondering if it was something that he'd done wrong or that Inu Yasha had done wrong since it seemed like he was punishing them both. Occasionally, Taisho and Inu Yasha accompanied Sesshomaru on his patrols, partly so that Inu Yasha could learn from his older brother about defending their lands and partly so Taisho could escape the confines of the castle. Sesshomaru was never sure what to make of the company, certainly it was a chance to spend some time with his father, but Inu Yasha was loud-mouthed and obnoxious which usually disturbed Sesshomaru's peace and quiet.

Then there were the moonless evenings while the three _inu_ were traveling and Inu Yasha might be sent to some human village to confer with the village leader as a human representative for the _taiyoukai_ because they so feared demons. Sesshomaru hated those nights because Inu Yasha practically had to be written a script outlining what he was to say since the half-breed couldn't be trusted to handle it without specific instructions.

"I could've handled this myself, Father," Sesshomaru would say once Inu Yasha was out of earshot, "Why must you send the half-breed?"

"It's a good lesson for the boy, maybe it'll teach him some diplomacy," Taisho replied, ignoring the look on his son's face that said he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "Besides you have a bad habit of killing people who annoy you. It also puts villages like this at ease to speak with a fellow human about what they need from us."

"Where are you going?" his son asked as he turned and started walking off.

"Stay here and wait for your brother," he called over his shoulder, "He's vulnerable on these nights, so protect him. I'm going to patrol the area, I'll be back before morning."

Thus upon Inu Yasha's return, the two brothers ventured back to where they'd set up camp to await their father's return, Inu Yasha lounging on the grass with Sesshomaru sitting on his knees beside him, arms tucked in his sleeves.

"I should be out patrolling with Father, but no," the older brother remarked, "I have to protect your weak ass."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru," the younger replied.

Inu Yasha was moodier and surlier than usual during the new moon, on edge and nervous in his weakened, human state when he would be most vulnerable to demons and Taisho had spent years dealing with it. He figured it was high time Sesshomaru put up with it once in awhile since his older pup was not quite as temperamental as his father or as quick to lose his temper. While Taisho would snap and respond in anger to Inu Yasha's foul mood, Sesshomaru maintained his cool and seldom ever reacted to his brother's insults, hurling his own in return. Though more often than not, Taisho would return to the two wrestling with Sesshomaru quite gleefully quashing his now-human brother underfoot, but at least he held back so he didn't do too much harm. Then Taisho would grab the older son by the back of his _haori_ and pull him off the younger often wondering what he was going to do with the two of them for they'd surely be the death of him.

Then came the night that broke the relative peace of their family, the night that changed everything, one many years later when sibling rivalry ceased to be harmless and turned into murderous intent. The three had been out patrolling, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru bickering about one thing or another while Inu Taisho took up the rear, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that this bliss could not last. A punch to the head sent Inu Yasha face first into the ground, though he chuckled as he came up, having finally managed to get under his brother's skin and provoked a response, dusting himself off as his father was about to pass him.

"Hey, old man," he said, pulling him from his thoughts as the old dog stopped dead in his tracks.

He'd always enjoyed calling him that if only for the comical look now planted on his father's face as he turned to look at his younger son, brows knit, eyes wide and cheeks red in embarrassment with his whole body stiff.

"Don't call me that!" he half-growled and half-whined.

Oh, yes, it was always entertaining to break the great demon's over-confidence and swagger by exposing that little insecurity and reminding him of his age even if by human standards he was easily only in his late thirties.

"Something I wanted to talk to you about," Inu Yasha said with a smirk, tucking his arms into his the sleeves of the fire-rat cloak he habitually wore when they were patrolling.

"Hn. And what is that?" Taisho asked, regaining his composure though the red was not quite gone from his cheeks.

"Sessh says there's this other sword forged from your fang," he said, not entirely sure just how to approach the subject, "One you were gonna give me."

Taisho glanced at Inu Yasha, his gaze lingering on one of Inu Yasha's eyes, the one he'd hidden the black pearl in before glaring at the back of his older son's head; Inu Yasha was not supposed to know about the sword until he saw fit to tell him.

"Tetsusaiga," he mumbled, "What of it?"

"Aside from this dinky little thing," he gestured to the katana his father had given him when he'd begun teaching him how to wield a blade, "You ain't given me any other sword."

"No, that's not Tetsusaiga," he affirmed.

"D'uh, I got that part."

"I will teach you how to find my fang when you are ready, when you are worthy. I hid it away for a reason and getting to it will be no easy feat. In time, Inu Yasha, just be patient."

"How you expect me to protect myself?!"

"Pfft! You have all the protection you need, you're strong for a half-breed and Sesshomaru and I will always be here. This I promise you. The time will come soon enough."

"Gimme a break...!"

"Would you prefer an arm or leg? Because frankly I'd rather not."

"Yer not funny!"

"Tch, maybe not to you. Personally, sometimes I crack myself up."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the funniest person you know. C'mon, Dad..."

"The sword is meant to protect."

"Meant to protect?! What the hell does that mean?!"

"And that is why you are not ready."

"Damn your riddles, old man!"

"Enough! When the time comes, Inu Yasha, not before. I will say no more on the subject."

The subject was closed but time passed uncomfortably; granted, Inu Yasha took time to cool off, but eventually he did, but not this time. He seemed content not to say another word to his father and for the moment Taisho was content to let him be and let him speak to him again in his own time; it wasn't as though this were the first time he'd been given the silent treatment. It'd been a few days since the last time any of them had slept, demons and half-breeds didn't need as much as humans, but Inu Yasha being half-human required more rest and Taisho not being as young as his sons felt it high time they camp and rest for the night. So they found a suitable clearing in which to camp, Taisho preparing a fire and finding himself wishing Totosai were here to make this part easier before taking off to hunt.

"You weren't supposed to tell me about the sword, were you?" Inu Yasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"It is hard to say, but I suppose that was best left for Father to explain," he replied with a cold smirk.

"You rank bastard," his half-brother growled.

"When you are worthy he says," the young Lord remarked, "I, for one, doubt you will ever be worthy to wield Father's fang. This Sesshomaru also wonders if you being only half-demon even have the power to unlock Tetsusaiga's power."

"The hell you getting at, Sesshomaru?" his brother snapped, getting to his feet.

"You are weak," he stated, "That is likely Father's reason for bestowing his fang on you. Why else do you think he would keep some filthy half-breed around? Because he has to protect you. He has always had to protect you. Protecting you is why your worthless human mother died and it nearly cost Father his life!"

Both brothers were on their feet now and all the anger and resentment Sesshomaru had buried years ago was at the surface in what he felt was an attempt at making his brother finally understand his place. More than that, the filthy _hanyou_ needed to understand what his very existence had ultimately cost their father and what it had nearly cost them both. He may not have liked the thought of his father bedding a human, but he'd stood by and saw what her death had done to his esteemed sire, how it had destroyed him in a way nothing else had. For a moment, Inu Yasha fell silent. He'd never known his mother, but he felt close to her because Taisho had told him everything he could about her and he could see how deeply he'd loved her, but his father had never told him how she died.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha spat, reeling, "You're just jealous cuz the old man likes me more!"

"I am well aware," Sesshomaru growled, "Father has made it abundantly clear all these years which son he prefers. But I could never be jealous of some filthy half-breed."

"What's going on here?" the deep voice of their father made them both look in his direction.

He had heard them arguing as he'd neared the camp, a dead boar that should allow all three their fill over his shoulder, but he was not prepared for the pained glare Inu Yasha fixed him with before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Talk all you want, Sesshomaru," he said, "You got no clue what you're talking about."

"I was present, little brother," Sesshomaru corrected, "When he returned, I am well aware of what happened that night. It is you that is without a clue."

"Sesshomaru, don't!" Taisho pleaded, dropping his prey.

"The hell you goin' on about?" Inu Yasha growled.

"The samurai killed her, Father was too late to save her," he went on, "He could have, he chose to save you instead. He almost died that night in his efforts to save you."

"Peace, Sesshomaru! Say no more!" his father growled at him.

No, not like this, Inu Yasha was never supposed to find out what had happened the night he was born like this, he'd planned on telling him eventually, but this...

"Dad?" Inu Yasha turned his gaze to his father, his ears pressed to his head.

"There was no time," he said softly, "He followed me faster than I thought he would, I didn't have time to save her, only you. The only time I had was to grab you and run."

"You let her die..." his younger son repeated, his anger growing, "And you just ran from the one that killed my mother?! You didn't even bother avenging her?!"

"I went back later to finish the job!" he shouted, begging him to understand, "With her gone, you needed me to survive! That would not have happened if I'd stayed and fought him!"

"Why, why did he kill her?" Inu Yasha yelled back.

"Takemaru... he loved her," Taisho's voice softened, "He would not see her in the arms of a demon."

"She died because of you!" he snarled at his father.

"His plan was to kill you both," Sesshomaru interrupted, "But he acted out his cowardly intentions too late to accomplish both, so only she died. A pity he had not acted sooner."

"Sesshomaru, enough!" Taisho barked.

"And here I thought you loved me, Sesshomaru," the half-breed snapped.

"I have no use for so weak an emotion," he replied coolly, "I tolerate you because you are Father's son."

"You wish he'd killed me, too," his brother said.

"Indeed then you would not exist to soil our proud lineage," Sesshomaru responded, "I nearly lost my father because of you."

"So that's your problem, innit? All those years you had Daddy all to yourself, never had to share his attention with anyone else then I came along and ruined it. Well, you can have the old man all to yourself."

"Inu Yasha," Taisho nearly whined, "What're you saying?"

"To hell with both of you! I don't need your protection or your damn sword!" he threw the katana to the ground, "Goes double for your fang, old dog! I can take care of myself!"

"What have you done?" Taisho whispered to Sesshomaru as Inu Yasha disappeared into the night.

It didn't take him long to track Inu Yasha down though he was running at full speed, he gained on his son quickly but didn't see the attack coming. Inu Yasha was suddenly in front of him, claws swiping at his face, all of them coming in contact with Taisho's cheek, the older _inu_ leaping back after his momentary shock. He lifted a hand to his cheek and pulled it away to find blood staining his fingertips, looking at Inu Yasha as the half-breed growled at him.

"Inu Yasha..." he said softly, reaching a hand out to him.

"Get the hell away from me!" his son snapped, "I lost my mother because of you! It's your fault!"

"Please, my son," he begged, "I tried... I didn't have time..."

"Shut up! You let her die, he killed her because of _you_!" he yelled, "Just get out of my life and stay out!"

Inu Yasha took off again and Inu Taisho stood, looking after him, letting him go. His son had actually attacked him, had drawn blood, and he'd never expected it, it felt as thought someone were twisting his heart. Eventually he gathered himself and headed slowly back to camp where Sesshomaru waited, the boar skinned and now roasting over the fire, surprised when his father returned alone. He watched Taisho walk slowly into the firelight, head down and waving bangs sweeping into his face, hiding his eyes from view. Wordlessly the older demon removed his pauldrons and vambraces and gauntlets before untying his sash and stripping off his breastplate, laying his double-tailed pelt on the ground as bedding. He laid himself down, one arm under his head with the other resting on the ground, his back turned to Sesshomaru who had clearly been waiting for his father to take his share of the kill before taking his own. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and approached his father silently though he knew his father was aware of his presence; he did not regret his words, they were said thus regretting them was pointless, he did however regret the pain they were causing.

"Father," he said.

"Say no more, Sesshomaru," was all Taisho said.

_It's your fault!_

"I know."


	3. Don't Let Me Go

He was almost never home anymore and when he was, he usually shut himself in his chambers or his study, barely speaking to his older child. He was usually watching over his younger son from a distance, downwind so the half-breed didn't catch his scent, his aura masked so he could watch unawares. He'd held onto some hope that in time his son would come home, but the more time that passed, the less likely it seemed, and he was beginning to wonder why he bothered. He watched his son enjoy time spent with some priestess, he didn't approve of her, didn't like the attention he gave her. He heard many of their conversations, paying special mind to the ones regarding the Shikon jewel she protected and the possibility of him using it to become human. Selfish, little thing for a priestess, she could not accept and love his son as he was, she had to change him into something acceptable before she could be with him and at the same time free her of her duties to the jewel. He stopped watching after that, he could sense the panther tribe again on the move, though he'd killed their King long ago, clearly they needed to be dealt with again. They did not attack immediately but when they did, Sesshomaru had risen to the occasion, an army of demons voluntarily at his back though he felt he hardly needed it, and they were defeated a second time. He'd returned to the village of the Shikon jewel to find that the jewel had vanished and its guardian Kikyo had been killed by the half-breed she loved.

He stood gazing up at the still form of his younger son, sealed to the Goshinboku by Kikyo's sacred arrow; he'd wondered why the little toad that followed Sesshomaru had been in such a state.

"Staring at him will not break the spell," Sesshomaru's cold voice came from behind him.

His pup had grown to adulthood, his features still soft and beautiful but no longer childlike and innocent, his voice deeper though still as cold as ever. He looked over at him as he came to a stop beside him. His father had been distant and withdrawn since Inu Yasha's departure, at least towards him, and he'd never been sure if it was out of anger or just a father's grief over the estrangement of his son.

"No," Taisho finally replied, "but I keep hoping it will help me understand the stupidity that led him here. I'd have warned him had he but listened."

And indeed, Taisho had tried approaching his younger son to warn him about the woman he'd fallen for, but even after all those years, the pup still refused to speak to him. _Hypocrite_, Sesshomaru thought, recalling that his father had come close to dying for the love of a woman. Like father, like son apparently.

"They were tricked into betraying each other," the Dog General muttered, "Which says to me that they didn't trust each other completely because it seems to me that if they had, there would have been doubts. There were none, they were manipulated against each other."

"What if a shapeshifter had taken the form of one to trick the other?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Hmm, still," his father replied.

"What does any of this matter?" the Western Lord said, "This is where the fool is because he fell in love."

With Inu Yasha sealed to a tree for gods only knew how long, there was no longer much reason for Inu Taisho to remain in the area, so he finally returned home for good and resumed his duties alongside his son. So fifty years passed by uneventfully, the two demons being what they were barely taking notice of the passage of time. When he wasn't occupied with his share of the duties of rule, he was usually on the outskirts of the garden kneeling beside the simple marker where he'd buried Izayoi when he'd retrieved her body. He'd never felt quite so alone, more so when a few years a go, a bat demon he'd begun counting as his friend had been killed by his own father's hand. He seemed to have a bad habit of losing people he cared about, so he was slowly withdrawing into himself, preferring his solitude more and more. Myouga had even stopped feasting on his blood because his master never seemed to take notice anymore, usually sitting quietly on his shoulder, grieving on his behalf and longing for Inu Taisho to come back to himself.

He was aware of Sesshomaru's constant search for where he'd hidden Tetsusaiga, he could almost laugh he was so amused by it and the fact that with Inu Yasha sealed he'd never find it. Until one day when he'd gone to the Goshinboku as he did every once in awhile just to see and his son's body was no longer there. His eyes had widened in panic, wondering if Inu Yasha would remember the riddle he'd told him long ago, knowing that if Sesshomaru ever got it out of him, he could solve the puzzle. He'd hurried off, not sure where he was going, merely allowing his instincts to guide him as he went, shifting into his true form to reach his destination that much faster. He arrived in time to see Sesshomaru exiting a black portal in his demon form, blood pouring from his left side where his leg used to be. Inu Taisho let out a howl, worried for his pup, the smaller white dog hearing it and racing to him, shifting into his humanoid form as Taisho shifted to his and fell to his knees before his father.

"_Baka ne_!" he exclaimed, kneeling at his son's side to tend to his wound, "What have you done? Dammit, Sesshomaru!"

He gasped, his worst fears confirmed: Sesshomaru's left arm had been severed completely by Tetsusaiga. He untied the red-and-purple sash from his waist, tying it tightly above where the limb had been severed to act as a tourniquet before wrapping it around what remained of his son's arm. Sesshomaru, barely conscious, held onto his father as he shifted back into his true form, Jaken managing to grab hold of his tail as he flew through the air to bring his pup home so his wounds could be healed and he could rest.

Kagome had just emerged from the gateway to the grave of Inu Yasha's father behind her new half-breed friend, glancing out into the distance to see the large white demon dog racing into the distance. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, but she could swear this one was larger and still had his left front leg. Inu Yasha followed the girl's gaze and saw the demon dog bounding off before it vanished from sight, catching a scent on the wind. When they'd followed Sesshomaru through the gateway, he'd seen the mammoth skeletal remains of a dog demon. _Did the old dog finally die? Or is this just some elaborate test?_ he'd wondered. Now he knew at least that his father was still very much alive, so what the hell was with the skeleton? Frankly, he didn't care, the old dog hadn't bothered sticking around to see if Inu Yasha was all right, just flew off with Sesshomaru, so clearly the old man had stopped caring. Like it mattered to him.

Taisho hadn't left the room while the healers worked, not that there was much to be done, his only serious wound was his severed arm which they'd bandaged up. Sesshomaru had remained conscious throughout it all, but hadn't given so much as a whine even though he had to be in pain. A healing balm had been applied to his right hand and bandaged, Taisho taking note of the singed flesh and knew he'd found Tetsusaiga and had tried to take it.

"Did you not think I would have put safeguards in place on the off-chance you did find it?" Taisho asked once they were alone.

"Why the barrier?" Sesshomaru asked, gazing up at the ceiling; he'd known there'd be a lecture.

"To prevent other demons from wielding it," his father replied.

"I do not understand why that half-breed deserves it and I do not," he snapped, "What is it that makes him worthy and this Sesshomaru unworthy?"

"It is not about worth," the older _inu_ soothed, kneeling beside him, "He needs it, you do not."

"I do not understand."

"I pray you never do, Sesshomaru. I hope with all my heart Bokuseno's warning was wrong."

Sesshomaru had healed over the next day or two and now had to struggle with learning to do everything with but one arm, his father there to guide and teach him as he'd always been and before long Sesshomaru was no weaker than he had been with two arms. Taisho hoped that this would be the only time his son returned to him in such condition, unfortunately, it was not nor was it the last. He'd come home quite some time after that with minimal injuries, but a heavily damaged breastplate.

"What happened?!" Taisho had exclaimed.

"Girl shot me," Sesshomaru grumbled, "Apparently she's a priestess."

Then after that, the pup came home looking like he'd spent time camping in the woods, filthy, smelling of blood, armor shattered and a little girl in tow. He claimed he'd healed fully and that he was only here to rest, not that Taisho necessarily bought that.

"The Wind Scar happened," Sesshomaru replied to his father's questioning glance before he could say anything.

"What the hell happened?" he asked anyway, "Oh, nothing, just the Wind Scar. Do you understand one reason I gave you Tenseiga?"

And there was the look that said the Ice Prince was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He'd expected his father to be shocked that he'd been hit head-on by the Wind Scar and had lived to tell about it, but apparently the sly old dog knew Tenseiga had a mind of its own and had shielded him.

Although Sesshomaru wasn't forthcoming with details, from the little Taisho could get was the little girl had nursed him while he was injured and unable to move. He'd come upon her broken body once he was strong enough to move and Tenseiga had called to him, so he'd unsheathed it and discovered its use. Now the girl, Rin, having no home or family followed him as faithfully and loyally as Jaken. She and Taisho became close, she called him her Inu-Papa and it was almost as though he had a grand-pup. Things went from bad to worse gradually as his older son spent more and more time away from home and occasionally when he did return, he reeked of miasma, but he said nothing of what was happening. Not that he needed to, Inu Taisho had gone out on his own a number of times to gather information and had begun hearing tales of the half-breed Naraku. What he got were bits and pieces, if he were to ever get the full story, he would have to get it from those with firsthand experience: his sons. Easier said than done since Sesshomaru said only what he deemed necessary and Inu Yasha still wasn't speaking to him even though it had been over fifty years and frankly, Taisho felt it was getting a little ridiculous. He knew Sesshomaru would never ask for help and never wanted help, but when faced with a challenge he was hard-pressed to overcome, he swallowed some measure of pride and would inform his father of what was going on. Sesshomaru had not done that, so Taisho was left to assume that this Naraku was not yet a serious enough threat for the Ice Prince to speak with him in regards to it.

Even Sesshomaru was forced to admit that the situation with Naraku was only going from bad to worse and it seemed the longer they pursued the foul half-breed, the more power he gained. At first, the spider had been an annoyance, but now he was fast becoming a very real and significant threat and Sesshomaru was beginning to seriously consider what options there may be to end this. There was of course their ultimate weapon: the _Inu no Taisho_ and his blade, but Sesshomaru was reluctant to involve his father. Naraku had once tried to absorb the Western Lord, would he try the same on his father if he came face to face with Inu Taisho? The half-breed was among the many who did not know of the Dog General's survival and Sesshomaru wasn't so sure he wanted this enemy to ever learn the truth. Hardly even realizing what he was doing, he began leading his small pack in the direction he could sense his half-brother in, the only thought in his mind being that it was high time he and the _inu_ half-breed had a long talk. It took time, how much Sesshomaru really didn't notice, it was rare if he paid much mind to such trivial things, but eventually he caught the pack's most recent scent and tracked it, emerging from the bushes at the side of the road they were traveling on. Predictably, the group were all on edge and in battle stances, having learned from their previous meetings with him that he usually came for a fight. While the others were merely preparing themselves just in case, Inu Yasha was coiled to strike at any moment, Tetsusaiga pointed squarely at Sesshomaru's nose.

"Lower your blade, little brother," he said quite calmly, making no move toward his own sword since that would only provoke him further, "This one has not come to fight rather to talk."

"And what the hell would you come here to just talk about?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Naraku," was all his older sibling said.

"We ain't got time to stand around and talk," the younger snapped, blade lowering and reverting to its normal state.

"Then allow me to walk with you and discuss as we do so," he offered as his brother began walking away.

"I got nothing to say to you," the half-breed growled, arms in his sleeves.

"Then I will talk, you listen," Sesshomaru fell into step beside him, his small pack joining Inu Yasha's.

"Do whatever the hell you want."

"He is becoming a serious threat that disturbs even this Sesshomaru, I do not care for it. Perhaps it is time to inform him."

"Forget it! I ain't speaking to him ever again!"

"Very well, I will inform him on your behalf."

Kagome quirked a brow as she listened to what she deemed an odd conversation between the brothers. Well, not odd for Inu Yasha, but odd for Sesshomaru considering he was, well... _Sesshomaru_, the Ice Prince, Mr. Holier-Than-Thou, a demon who'd made it clear time and again that the only thing he hated more than humans was his half-breed half-brother. Yet, here he was being almost brotherly, with absolutely no sign of the homicidal demon they were used to and who the hell was 'him'?

"Like hell you will! I ain't asking for his help and like you hell you even know how to ask for help, never mind on MY behalf!"

"Brother, you know we have never had to ask him for help. Simply being informed of the situation has always been all it takes to entice him. All he needs is to be informed of the current challenge and he is at our side, rising to help, asked or no."

"Umm," Kagome raised her hand, interrupting the quibbling dogs, "Who're you talking about?"

"None of your business, wench!" her friend snapped; oh yeah, there was a 'sit' in his future, "Forget it, Sesshomaru, I don't need any help from that rank bastard!"

"You will refrain," Sesshomaru growled, a faint red glow coming to his eyes, "from insulting him in my presence, you've no place to speak of our revered sire in such a manner!"

"I thought your dad was dead," Kagome muttered.

"SHUT IT, WOMAN! Mind your business, will ya?" Inu Yasha snapped.

_Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!_ her mind chanted as the two continued their squabbling, Sesshomaru remaining oddly distant from who he usually was even though he was as ice cold as ever. Rin, astride A-Un merely watched her guardian and his brother, wondering why Inu Yasha seemed to hate Inu-Papa so much; he was always so warm and fuzzy, who could possibly stay so mad at him?

"See reason, little brother," Sesshomaru pressed, his voice the same bored tone he always used, "You and I alone cannot hope to defeat Naraku in his present state, perhaps the time has come to unite against him."

"What does this have to with that old dog?" Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You know full well of his power," his older brother went on, "He would be a great asset against Naraku."

"Fuck that!" the half-breed snarled, "I don't need him! I've done just fine on my own!"

"Oh just fine have you? Then do explain to this Sesshomaru the incident with the dead priestess for it appeared that she sealed you to a tree. Are you proposing that you were only taking a fifty-year nap?"

Kagome had realized before that although Sesshomaru didn't talk much, the brothers were not above exchanging insults in the heat of battle, but she hadn't realized just how sarcastic the Ice Prince could be.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

"Hn. Last I heard you utter those words to me was over 50 years ago, oddly enough I have not missed it."

"Fuck you!"

"I do not know what thoughts you have regarding this Sesshomaru, but whatever they may be rest assured I am not attracted to other males. Even if I were, you are the last person I would select as a bedmate."

". . . Good to know, but coulda fooled me."

"Oh?"

"Keh! You're so pretty, people probably mistake you for a female at first glance and assume you like it in the ass once they realize you're a guy."

Granted, Sesshomaru was easily what one could call pretty, though Kagome thought beautiful would be a better word, even delicate in appearance, but his build and mannerisms were much too masculine to mistake the deadly demon for a woman. Now, Jakotsu on the other hand...

"Hold up, both of you!" Kagome snapped, both brothers turning to glance at her, "Inu Yasha would you think about it for a second? If your dad really is still alive, which by the way, you got some 'splaining to do, and really is that all-powerful, why not ask for his help?"

"I could name a few reasons!" he snapped.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"First off: I don't need nothin' from that washed-up old hound!" he began, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl at the insult to their father, "Two: We can handle Naraku on our own! Three: Naraku tried to absorb Sesshomaru, what the hell makes you think he wouldn't try the same thing with my old man? Four:..."

"Impressive, half-breed," Sesshomaru interrupted, "Who knew you could count that high?"

"I don't need his help!" Inu Yasha finished, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru, "I'm gonna go ahead and remind you who taught me to count, bastard, here's a hint: it was you!"

"I had not realized you'd actually been paying attention," his older sibling retorted.

"Forget it, Sesshomaru, I don't need his help or yours."

"If I may, Inu Yasha," Miroku interjected, "We may stand some chance against Naraku without aid, but why reject help when it's being so readily offered?"

"Whose side are you, monk?" the half-breed snapped.

"I am not taking sides," he assured his temperamental friend, "I am only asking you to look at this logically. The battle against Naraku will no doubt be difficult, but with aid from two such powerful allies, it will be easier most especially if one of those allies is someone Naraku has never before encountered."

"Whaddya mean?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Well, think about it," Kagome put in, seeing where Miroku was going, "Naraku's dealt with both you and Sesshomaru a few times now. He knows your moves, he at least has an idea of what to expect from you and Sesshomaru. He's been watching our group and your brother's so he knows what he's up against. But if your father were to help, well, Naraku's never encountered him before and has never fought him, so he has no idea what to expect or what his powers are. We'd have an element of surprise!"

"Ain't worth it," Inu Yasha.

"What do you mean ain't worth it?" she snapped.

"It ain't worth going to that old dog and asking for help," he replied.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growled, moving in front of Inu Yasha and stopping dead in his tracks, "This has gone on long enough, Inu Yasha! It has been more than fifty years, the time has come to move on. Your petty grudge is blinding you to reason and your stubbornness may get you and your pack killed. I came here out of courtesy, now I will return to Father and inform him of current events."

"Will he help without being asked?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, one of his more annoying traits," the _taiyoukai_ replied, "He only needs to be told and he will aid us should we need it. Who do you think I turned to after the loss of my arm? Father. I did not ask him to help, he simply gave it. That is simply who he is. Once he is made aware of the situation with Naraku, he will be ready to move against him. I will take my leave and inform him of what has occurred with the spider _hanyou_ and he will come. What he does from there is up to him."

With that, Sesshomaru was gone, already certain that once his father joined them he would unite both his sons' packs whether they liked it or not, the old dog would see no use in his sons fighting against each other in the face of a common enemy.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Taisho had always said.

The Dog General wasn't legend(wait for it)ary for his charm, but for his brilliance on the battlefield.


	4. Decision

Sesshomaru strode into his father's study where his father sat looking over some official correspondences and writing out replies, brush in hand, not bothering to look up when his son entered.

"Father," the demon lord inclined his head respectfully.

He had approached in silence, had pushed open the door silently, he'd wondered briefly if his father perhaps hadn't heard him enter until he'd spoken.

"Sesshomaru," Taisho replied, eyes focused on what he was writing; kami, kanji gave him a headache, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Taisho was well aware of the moment Sesshomaru had entered, his sharp ears having heard the whisper of the silk he wore and the soft rustle of his long hair; who did the pup think he was? Did he forget who trained him?

"Consider it retribution," his son returned, "for teaching Inu Yasha that it was unnecessary to knock on my door."

"I assume you are here for a specific purpose," Taisho said, continuing with his work, "Not simply to interrupt me as payback for something that happened years ago."

"The half-breed Naraku," Sesshomaru said by way of answer.

Taisho looked up, his full attention on his older son, then laid his brush aside and rested his elbows on the desk he sat at, fingers intersecting so his head could rest on his hands, looking at his son expectantly.

"I was wondering when you would feel the need to fill me in," he stated before waving a hand for Sesshomaru to continue, "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Without further ado, Sesshomaru proceeded to tell his father all he knew regarding the Shikon Jewel and Naraku, recounting his own encounters with the troublesome half-breed. Predictably, when he'd finished, his father rose from his desk and strode over to the wardrobe standing against the wall, opening the doors to reveal his demon-bone armor. Taisho pulled his _haori,_ which he'd left open showing the red kimono he wore underneath, closed, tying the white sash around his waist before pulling on and fastening his breastplate. Clawed fingers deftly and swiftly tied his red-and-purple sash at his waist.

"I want it understood, Father," Sesshomaru stated as the Dog General donned his gear, "I do not deem your aid necessary," his father paused, his golden eyes glancing over his shoulder at his son, "However, it would make the battle against him easier. He is familiar with Inu Yasha and my techniques, he does not know those of you or your sword."

"From what I understand, Sesshomaru," Taisho declared, swinging his pelt onto his back, "Naraku is no longer merely a nuisance. He is a coward, devious and cunning, but a coward nonetheless. At first, he sent puppets to do his bidding and pull the strings, keeping himself safely tucked away somewhere. Now, as his power grows, he does not hide behind that puppet as much. His ability to manipulate and bend others to his will, as well as his cunning, made him dangerous. Now that is paired with growing power, which makes him a very real threat. You came here for the purpose of keeping me in the loop, knowing that I would give aid without you asking for it. You may wish to believe that you can handle Naraku yourself, but the reality is you know you can't, that's why you've finally come to me."

Tightening the straps keeping his gauntlets and spiked pauldrons in place, he pulled So'unga from its stand by the wardrobe, and slid the fearsome blade into place across his back before turning to face his son, dark silvery ponytail flowing behind him.

Sesshomaru smirked, inclining his head to his father as the larger demon came to stand before him, all but glowing at the impressive sight before him, proud that his father finally remembered himself: the Dog General had returned. It had been many years since Inu Taisho had donned his armor, had been seen in full battle regalia, he'd almost forgotten how imposing a sight he made when he was prepared for battle. He stepped to the side to allow his father to lead the way, relishing in the feeling washing through him, an eagerness at the prospect of fighting at his father's side in battle for the first time since Inu Yasha was born. Stepping out into the open air, Taisho and Sesshomaru took on their true forms and raced to where the young demon lord had left his retainer and his ward to wait for him, the two white dogs running at full-speed side by side. Taisho let out a growling howl as adrenaline rushed through him, as if to announce his return to the world around him or warn this new enemy that he was coming for him. Even so, it was nightfall before the two demons approached Sesshomaru's camp some ways away from the castle, shifting to their human forms before walking into the firelight, Rin standing and greeting her lord with a smile before running to embrace Taisho's leg. While Sesshomaru gave her a brief pat on the head in acknowledgment, Taisho knelt to wrap an arm around her in a one-armed hug before rising and ruffling her hair.

"Sesshomaru," he said, "Go and fetch your brother. The time is come for the two of you to forget your petty feud and unite against a common enemy. Make sure he realizes this is not a request and 'no' is not an option."

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned and strode off into the night to locate Inu Yasha and his pack; for now he followed his father's orders and yielded to him as alpha, but only for now. Once the two brothers were in the same place and working together, he knew the Dog General would yield to Sesshomaru's authority and allow his sons to lead the way since they knew the enemy.

Morning came, Kagome rising shortly before everyone else (except Inu Yasha) to prepare breakfast before Inu Yasha herded them back to the road to look for jewel shards and Naraku. Inu Yasha however was still up in his tree grumbling about the chat with his hated half-brother a few days before, Kagome shaking her head and wondering why her friend obsessed over things for so long. Like she didn't, that math test, for example, coming up in a week... that she didn't study for... yet... crap! She began throwing together breakfast for everyone, blissfully unaware of anything amiss, vaguely aware of her friends rising from their respective places until Inu Yasha leaped down, landing right behind her. Jumping, she turned to snap at him but stopped seeing that Tetsusaiga was out and hearing his growl, before noticing that Sango had her Hiraikotsu in hand, Miroku with his staff, and Shippo snuggled up on her shoulder. Only then did she feel the demonic aura, a shiver going up her spine, and she knew that aura from the many times she'd encountered it before so she wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru stepped into view and stopped, gazing at them with that cold, amber gaze.

"Whaddya want now, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha snapped, displeased with seeing his older brother again so soon.

"You are to follow me," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" the half-breed asked, hardly believing what he'd heard.

"All of you are to gather your belongings and come with me," he tried again, sighing irritably, "Now."

"Like hell!" his brother snapped.

"'No' is not an option," he returned.

"I didn't say 'no', I said...!" Inu Yasha began.

"I heard what you said," the Ice Prince interrupted, "This Sesshomaru is not deaf. I also understood your meaning. Unfortunately, this is not optional. I have come to collect you and your pack and I will do so."

"Make me!" the half-breed challenged, smirking.

"I have neither the time nor the patience," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ha!"

"Do not look so triumphant, little brother, it is not becoming. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your insolence, so do not tempt me. For if I must force you, I will. So do not dare me to 'make you' or I will take you up on your invitation and you will not enjoy it."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Inu Yasha...!" Kagome hissed.

"Relax, wench," her friend assured her, "I've got Tetsusaiga, he won't even touch me."

"Hiding behind Father's fang, as usual," Sesshomaru snidely remarked, brushing his hair off his shoulder.

"I ain't hiding behind the old man's fang!" Inu Yasha snapped, "I could take you without it!"

"Ugh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome groaned, recalling every time her friend had faced his brother without the sword; it never ended well.

"Very well then, little brother," his older brother grinned, baring his claws, "Then put away your blade and I will accept your invitation to 'make you'."

"Fine!" Inu Yasha swung Tetsusaiga to the side, the fang reverting to an old rusty blade, before returning it to its sheath.

Kagome just put her head in her hands; Inu Yasha had just played right into Sesshomaru's hands and he didn't even realize it, how could he be so thick? Miroku and Sango began packing up their meager belongings in anticipation of the outcome as Kagome did the same and hefted her large pack onto her back. The two brothers circled each other briefly before, in a flash of white, Sesshomaru was gone from sight and then pushing Inu Yasha to the ground, one hand at his throat, straddling the _hanyou _before removing his hand from his throat and pressing an index finger to his brother's head.

"Get up, little brother," he challenged, smirking.

Inu Yasha tried, but his older brother's index finger held him firmly in place even while he struggled to get up and shove him off, a string of obscenities leaving his mouth as he grew frustrated.

"Do you yield?" Sesshomaru asked, entertained by the half-breed's efforts against one finger.

"Never!" Inu Yasha growled, continuing his efforts.

"Accept your loss and yield," the _taiyoukai_ said.

"No!" the younger sibling replied.

"You realize you will never get up."

"Ha! You're only holding me with one finger!"

"And you have yet to rise against it."

"You'll see!"

"Yield, Inu Yasha."

"FINE!"

"You yield?"

"Yes, I yield now get the fuck off me!"

Sesshomaru rose, letting Inu Yasha up, and turned to walk away from the half-breed as it occurred to Kagome that what she just witnessed was Sesshomaru's version of "Say Uncle." As she was about to rise from where she'd been sitting, Inu Yasha charged at Sesshomaru's back, slamming into his older brother and sending the two of them tumbling. Somehow, Sesshomaru ended up on top, pinning his half-brother to the ground, settling his legs on top of Inu Yasha's after Inu Yasha saw fit to try to kick him off.

"A most dishonorable move, little brother," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Honor ain't got nothing to do with this!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"I noticed," his brother returned, "Father taught you better than this."

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Shippo asked from her shoulder.

"If he did, we wouldn't still be sitting here," Kagome replied, "If he keeps it up, I'll just sit him into unconsciousness and let Kirara carry him."

"You really wanna go with him?" her kit looked at her wide-eyed as the brothers continued into another round of "Say Uncle".

"Of course not!" she said, "But obviously we don't have a choice, so I'd rather just get this over with."

"I SAID I YIELD DAMMIT"! Inu Yasha suddenly yelled.

Apparently the brothers' conversation, something similar to the first had continued as Shippo and Kagome had talked without the priestess having noticed and Sesshomaru had yet to let him up despite Inu Yasha having yielded. The full-blooded demon rose and again walked away from his brother as Inu Yasha sat up, arms crossed and a petulant pout on his face, looking like he had no intention of willingly moving. Apparently, Sesshomaru was familiar with that tactic as his Mokomoko wrapped itself around Inu Yasha, who began yelling and kicking before the end covered his mouth, and dragged him along behind the Demon Lord.

"Come," he called to his brother's pack.

They followed along behind him, retracing his steps leading back to, they assumed, his own campsite, a fierce scowl on Inu Yasha's face as he was dragged along behind him, Kagome trying hard not to laugh at the sight.

"Sorry, Inu Yasha," she said after he growled at her, "But you got yourself into this."

Sesshomaru led them on a much more direct path back to where he'd left his own little pack, having had to track them during much of the night before finally locating them and settling himself in a tree to wait for morning. So while his search for them had taken quite awhile, their trek back wouldn't take anywhere near the same amount of time and he was eager to get back so surely the humans could wait until they reached their destination to rest since they'd likely be there awhile.

They walked for a few hours in silence, Sesshomaru preferring the quiet while Inu Yasha's companions remained uneasy in the company of the Western Lord so opted not to say anything, though Kagome was trying desperately to think of some way to break the uncomfortable silence. From what she'd seen before, Sesshomaru wasn't quite as cold-blooded and emotionless as he seemed, Rin was genuinely fond of him and he clearly cared for her and he'd once come to save Inu Yasha from himself. That must mean he cares about his little brother, right? Suddenly, Sango and Miroku stiffened as a shiver swept up Kagome's spine as they felt a powerful demonic aura, one more powerful than even Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru himself strode forward, barely taking notice of the surge of _youki_ as he'd grown up with it his whole life so it was familiar and even comforting to him, his demon tail snapping forward, sending Inu Yasha rolling forward to sprawl at a pair of familiar blue and black boots. His eyes followed those boots up to the pair of legs clad in white _hakama_, his glare intensifying as his gaze traveled up to meet the warm, amber orbs of the boots' owner. Growling, he shot to his feet, ignoring the demon before him and turning to face Sesshomaru who stood quite serenely with his arms tucked in his sleeves.

"You brought me to him?!" he snapped.

"You are surprised?" Sesshomaru asked with a tilt of his head, "You think you are here because this Sesshomaru wants you here? I am offended by your presence alone, no, you were brought here under his orders."

"If I'da known that...!" Inu Yasha began.

"Hence why I said nothing of them being his orders," his brother returned, "He made it clear to this one that you were to be brought here and it would not be optional."

"Ooh, big bad Sesshomaru still afraid of Daddy?" the half-breed mocked.

"Afraid? _Iie_, he does not scare this Sesshomaru," the lord replied, "He has my respect and I know well enough not to go against his wishes. He is still greater than this one and I have no desire to challenge him when defeat at his hands would be a certainty. And if you wish to continue mocking me, then you will suffer your own defeat by my claws."

_Stop mocking me or I'll kick your ass!_ Kagome mentally translated. She was so focused on the two brothers, going at it again apparently, that she had yet to take notice of the figure standing silently behind them until her curiosity about this 'him' and 'he' got the best of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of the imposing demon Inu Yasha had his back to, realizing it was the aura of this demon they'd felt as they'd approached.

Clearly male and very masculine, the demon was several inches taller than Sesshomaru, easily towering over the humans before him, his build slightly bulkier than that of the _taiyoukai_. His dark silver hair was tied back in a ponytail, waving bangs hanging in his face, thick black brows lowered in a glare over warm, expressive golden eyes. Jagged, purple stripes graced his cheeks, a crescent moon of slightly lighter tone marking the center of his forehead, a bright red marking along each eyelid. Spiked pauldrons covered both brawny shoulders, forearms and wrists protected by gauntlets that covered the back of his hands, decorated with a pattern of charcoal and pale blue, the same pattern on boots much like Sesshomaru's. He also wore predominantly white, but where the pattern on Sesshomaru's _haori_ was red, his was a pair of blue stripes, one thicker than the other, that extended to his shoulder, the kimono he wore underneath a dark red. The sash at his waist was a dark red and purple and tied a bit differently and not coming down as far as Sesshomaru's, an off-white pelt over his back unlike the fur wrapped over the older brother's shoulder, with the hilt of a sword visible over his right shoulder. Power radiated from him, his _youki_ flaring to brush against Kagome's own _reiki_, perhaps in response to her _miko_ powers or perhaps to test them, but it seemed subconscious since the demon seemed wholly focused on the two brothers before him. Kagome took an involuntary step back, now closer to Miroku and Sango, while poor Shippo quivered under her curtain of black hair, still staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the imposing and very intimidating _inu youkai_ before them.

Growing frustrated, the demon grabbed Inu Yasha by the back of his fire-rat coat, and threw him to the ground behind him even as he drew Tetsusaiga from his scabbard, the blade instantly transforming, in the same move, the fierce growl rumbling in his chest silencing the protest Inu Yasha had opened his mouth to give. Never had Kagome seen Inu Yasha so quickly and effectively silenced by anyone, human or demon, and she was equally amazed that this strange _inu_ had been able to draw the great fang that had transformed immediately at his touch.

"Enough," he growled, throwing the blade into the ground once he saw that the half-breed yielded to him as alpha.

He'd been content to stand and let his sons go at it and bicker with, even threaten, each other for awhile, but he wasn't going to allow it to go on forever and after more than fifty years, he was quite fed up with his younger son's hostility towards him. He uttered a warning growl, baring his fangs as he did so, both to re-establish himself as alpha and to warn the half-breed against challenging a higher ranking member of the pack. Inu Yasha slowly rose, his head turned to the side, baring his neck in submission, though he glared at the older, larger dog demon from the corner of his eye. He had submitted to his alpha, but that did not mean his anger had abated or that his defiance was quashed and he knew the demon before him was aware of that. Kagome had immediately rushed to her friend's side, hands on his shoulders, as she turned a wary gaze to the very irate-looking _inu_, unsure of what to make of what just transpired between the two.

"Inu Yasha," she muttered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied with his usual gruffness, shrugging her hands off, "I'm fine, wench."

As she continued gazing up at the demon that the two brothers didn't seem at all disturbed by despite the all-powerful aura he had yet to rein in, it dawned on her that he looked like a combination of both brothers. His features were very masculine, much like Inu Yasha's only older, unlike Sesshomaru's softer, more delicate and almost feminine features, but the resemblance even to the older brother was there nonetheless.

"Inu Yasha, who...?" she began softly.

"What the hell do you want anyway, old man?" he snapped.

"Do NOT call me that!" the older demon growled with a snap of his teeth.

For a brief moment, Inu Yasha recalled the last time he'd said that to his father, having a good chuckle at the old dog's expense, but this was vastly different. This time it was not said in that strange sort of half-whine, it was growled out in anger with no trace of good humor in his tone, with a snap of his teeth for good measure. Though he was no making no attempt at respect and had no intention of it, Inu Yasha hadn't expected such a response from his normally good-humored father, a sure sign that the temper he'd inherited was just below the surface. His sire was quite thoroughly pissed, though that was probably putting it mildly and such degrees of anger in his old man were few and far between and Inu Yasha had always hated it in the past when he was this angry.

"Wait..." Kagome got out after a few moments of looking back and forth between them, "That's your dad?!"

"What of it?" Inu Yasha snapped at her.

"But your dad was the..." she gasped, looking back up at the former lord, who raised his head to look down at her, "Then this is the _Inu no Taisho_?"

"So?" his ears twitched irritably.

"Everyone said he was dead!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, the rumors of his death were slightly exaggerated," Inu Yasha replied, "As you can see, the old man's still kickin'."

"Watch it, pup!" his sire growled again.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, arms folding in his sleeves as he glanced away, "Whaddya want?"

"To talk," he answered.

"Ain't nothin' to talk about," Inu Yasha said.

"There is much to talk about," Inu Taisho returned.

"Yeah, well I got nothin' to say to you," the half-breed snapped.

"Why?" a voice said, "Why're you mad at Inu-Papa?"

Inu Yasha glanced down, shocked to see a little girl peering from around his father's leg, hands entwined in his silk _hakama_.

"Who the hell're you?" he asked.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said from behind him, "I think that's Rin, the little girl that's always with your brother?"

"Rin," Taisho said, the child looking up at him, "I think there's some flowers over there."

He pointed a clawed finger toward the edge of the clearing, the little girl gasping in delight before taking off to find them.

"C'mon, Master Jaken!" she called.

"Rin!" the imp took off after her, "Wait for me, you foolish girl!"

The child didn't need to see what was about to happen between father and son, she wasn't old enough to understand, so hopefully that would keep her busy. Inu Taisho did love small children; they were so easily distracted.

"Inu Yasha," he said slowly, his anger fading, leaving his grief and pain to color his tone, "There is much to discuss between you and I, but you are here to discuss Naraku."

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha whirled on Sesshomaru who sat at the base of a tree, eyes closed, "You actually dragged him into this?!"

"You were warned, half-breed," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Ain't your business, Pops," Inu Yasha growled, turning back to his father.

"Perhaps not," he replied, crossing his arms, "But from where I'm standing and from what I've heard the final battle draws closer each day, and it seems to me you could use the help. If he could've been dealt with sooner, you would have no need of my aid in this, I've no doubt you and yours could have defeated him yourself, but as it is..."

"Oh, so you're sayin' I slacked off, is that it?!" his younger son growled.

"Far from it," he went on, "This _kumo_ made certain that while he was still weak enough to be easily disposed of, he remained safely hidden away. Nothing you could've helped, he was quite thorough in his plans against you, doing all he could to ensure you wouldn't get to him and always with an escape route just in case you did. Yes, Sesshomaru came to me concerning Naraku, now I come to you since you have fought him longer and have more information than your brother."

"Well you ain't getting it from me!" Inu Yasha snapped, crossing his arms and turning his back to him.

An unwise move as he was quickly knocked to the ground by Taisho's fist colliding with his head, the big dog standing over him, his eye twitching.

"Only expose your back to a corpse, pup," he lectured through grit teeth, "And NEVER turn your back to me! You forget your place!"

"Whatever!" his younger son yelled, jumping to his feet, "I ain't telling you nothing!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, "If you won't tell him, then I will!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he challenged.

"Oh wouldn't I?" she asked, hands on her hips, "Why not? We could use all the help we can get and if you father's truly as powerful as everyone says he was... ugh, is!... then we could use that on our side! So what's the problem?"

"_Miko_," Taisho called.

"Eep!" she turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"What is your name, little _miko_?" he asked.

"Kagome," she got out, "Are you really the _Inu no Taisho_?"

Again he raised his head, tilting it slightly, and looked down at her, a proud gleam in his eye, "I am. _Taijiya_?" he called to Sango, his eyes locked on Kagome, as the huntress bowed, "Your name?"

"I am Sango," she replied, then gestured to the fire-cat in her arm, "And this is..."

"Kirara," he all but purred, a small smile gracing his features, "Yes, I remember her from Midoriko's time. And you, Lord Monk?"

"Miroku, Honorable Dog General," Miroku bowed.

"And who are, little one?" the Dog General turned his golden gaze to the fox hiding under Kagome's hair.

"I'm Shippo," he got out, coming to stand on her shoulder, puffing out his little chest.

"A _kitsune_," the dog demon chuckled, "Intriguing. How did my half-breed son come by such a pack?"

"It's a long story," Kagome sighed, still on edge around the demon that sired both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

"Not you'll ever hear any of it!" Inu Yasha snapped, drawing his father back into his foul mood.

"Dammit, Inu Yasha..." Kagome began.

His amber eyes dropping to the beads around his son's neck, Taisho tilted his head, "Inu Yasha... what're those?"

"SIT!" she finished as though her friend's father had never interrupted.

WHAM!

He winced as the half-breed went crashing to the ground, "Oh. That's what those are."

"I told you, Inu Yasha," she said, leaning over his prone form, hands on her hips, "If you won't tell him, I will and if you don't like it, then I will say it again."

Although she was still nervous about this new demon, Kagome had seen the hurt in his eyes in the face of his son's continued rejection, heard the pain and grief lacing his voice as he spoke to his younger son. She wasn't yet sure what to make of him and while he was Inu Yasha's father, he was also Sesshomaru's, so he could be just as lethal and cold-blooded as his older son as she had yet to determine what traits the brothers had inherited from their father. Although it was clear where the two got their tempers, she'd also seen when they'd arrived that he might be as haughty and pompous and icy as Sesshomaru, though clearly he was much more expressive about his emotions.

"'Scuse me?" she took a step toward the large demon, his gaze turning to her, "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't throw it," he replied with the sarcasm both sons showed a propensity for, "I am called Inu Taisho, but Taisho will do."


	5. Here to Stay

Kagome fixed a quick lunch for everyone, Sesshomaru's small group included, Taisho sniffing tentatively at the bowl the girl had offered him, unsure of what to make of this strange food Inu Yasha was greedily consuming and apparently favored. Sesshomaru merely looked at the bowl of it he was offered with narrowed eyes, but accepted it after his father narrowed his eyes at him, glancing at the old dog that was now taking a few experimental licks of the broth. Doing what she could to make a long story short, she went over everything they knew of Naraku, including his involvement with Kikyo and how he'd come to be. Taisho and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance with each other when the reincarnated priestess described how Naraku had tricked Inu Yasha and Kikyo into betraying each other.

"That explains a lot," Taisho muttered, before motioning with his chopsticks for her to go on.

She did her best to go over everything that had happened up to that point, Sango and Miroku filling in here and there and describing their own involvement.

"Quite the undertaking to put the jewel back together," he commented.

"It's the least I can do," Kagome said, then looked down, "After all I'm the one who broke it."

"Do not blame yourself, child," Taisho comforted softly, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, "It needed to happen. Imagine if the jewel had not broken and Naraku got his hands on it, you'd all be well and truly, excuse my language, fucked. He cannot achieve his ultimate goal until he has the whole jewel. With it in pieces, you holding a number of them and the Wolf Prince holding a couple, it keeps those out of the spider's hands and prevents him from completing what he's set out to do."

"I never thought of it that way," Kagome pondered.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," he remarked, "To offer a new perspective."

"I didn't know a third sword had been forged from your fang," she changed the subject, glancing at the blade across Taisho's back, "Totosai never mentioned it."

"It wasn't," he replied, giving a low growl as she reached out to touch it, "Do not touch it. I alone can control this sword. It is called So'unga, the sword of hell, and it is more powerful than Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga alone. It has existed for hundreds of years, wreaked havoc and destroyed so many. The blade itself is inhabited by the evil spirit of an ancient dragon from the depths of hell, it will possess those foolish enough to try to wield it. Many, human and demon, once sought this blade and the power it holds. Humans are possessed by it, demons can be controlled by it unless they can overpower it. Thus far, I alone have been powerful enough to control it and not be controlled by it."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Inu Yasha creeping closer and reaching a hand for his father's unfinished bowl of ramen, having long since finished his own. A well-aimed jab in the eye with a chopstick, courtesy of Taisho, deterred him from continuing that pursuit, Kagome shaking her head at them. Sango took the opportune lull in conversation to inform Taisho of Naraku's various incarnations and their abilities as well as subsequent fates, telling him of Goshinki when he spat out the broth he'd been sipping.

"You broke my sword?!" he stared wide-eyed at Inu Yasha, coughing and wiping the spray from his lips with the back of his gauntleted hand.

"Ain't my fault!" he snapped, "'Sides, Goshinki broke it."

Reaching over, Taisho slid the blade from its sheath, inspecting it closely, "It was repaired."

"Yeah," Inu Yasha confirmed, "Totosai managed to fix it, used my fang to do it."

The sword rattled, the hand gripping it shaking as Taisho stared at it transfixed before slowly glancing up at Sesshomaru, recalling a brief conversation they'd had on an occasion when he'd returned home.

"_Bokuseno was right," Sesshomaru had said before walking away._

"_Right about what?" Taisho had asked, "He's been right about a lot of things. HEY! Right about what?!"_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he glanced at Inu Yasha and his pack, "What happened... after it broke?"

He was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know, noting the looks Kagome and her companions exchanged before taking a deep breath and relating the consequent events to him, Taisho putting his head in his hands.

"He was right," he mumbled, "All these years I have prayed that his prediction would not come to pass. Bokuseno was right."

"Who's Bokuseno?" Kagome asked.

"A 2,000 year-old magnolia," Taisho said, eyes locked on Tetsusaiga.

"So... you're a tree whisperer?" she commented.

"He's a tree demon," he went on, rolling his eyes, "The scabbards of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were carved from his boughs. He's an old friend. He warned me that my demon blood may be too powerful for my child's half-breed flesh and he would lose control, lose all sense of himself, and just keep killing till his body gave out or he himself was destroyed."

"You knew about that?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, "Man, you just keep giving me reasons to hate you, old man."

"That was the main reason why I gave you Tetsusaiga," his father explained with a sigh, "To seal your demon blood to prevent that. And if you'd truly like me to put your out of your misery, right now I'd more than happy to do that!"

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome interrupted, hoping to put an end to the argument before it got worse.

"What?" Taisho looked at her.

"How is it you can wield Tetsusaiga with a barrier around it?" she asked, "No demon has ever been able to touch it."

"I'm the one who put the barrier on it," he replied, "Naturally it will recognize its original master. Sesshomaru! You knew of the transformation, yet you said nothing of it."

"I did not feel it necessary for you to know," Sesshomaru remarked.

"I don't care about why you didn't say anything," his father returned, "Tell me what you know."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru launched into a brief summary of how he'd caught the change in Inu Yasha's scent and gone to Bokuseno for answers before seeking out his brother and understanding why Inu Yasha had needed Tetsusaiga.

"And it was from Goshinki's fangs that Tokijin was forged," Taisho said, glancing at Sesshomaru's side where his swords hung, "Ugh, I've never even met this Naraku and he's already giving me a headache."

Tokijin no longer hung beside Tenseiga, a sword all Sesshomaru's own in its stead, the Bakusaiga, only recently acquired after Tokijin broke, his son finally fulfilling what Taisho had always known. With a sigh, Taisho asked for them to continue the narrative, asking for clarification on Naraku's abilities when needed, absorbing the information he was given and familiarizing himself with the enemy. Naraku was clearly not a demon to be taken head-on or with sheer brute strength, it was not his power that made him dangerous, it was his cunning and ability to out-think his foe, the power he'd gained only made him more dangerous. Though the story had been kept as short as possible, it had taken most of the day to tell and it was now dusk, Inu Yasha getting up to do a quick patrol of the surrounding area, Kagome getting up to go after him.

"So what is your next move?" he asked, glancing after the pair.

"At the moment," Miroku supplied, "We are keeping our ears open for word on Naraku's whereabouts and an eye out for suspicious activity that sounds like his doing."

"He changes his location," Sango put in, "So we're never sure of where he's currently hiding. Naturally we need to find him before we attempt an attack of any kind."

"Hmm," Taisho hummed, "And without knowing his present location or what his fortress may be like, a strategy will be difficult to come up with. Precious little we can do without more information."

At that point Inu Yasha was out of earshot, somewhat shocked at how easily his father slipped into his current role even after so many years of doing little more than play dad and keep house, his ears swiveling in the direction of Kagome's footsteps behind him.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked.

"I thought maybe we could talk," she said, "Is your dad usually like that?"

"Like what?" he wondered.

"Like Sesshomaru only more talkative," she replied.

"Nah," Inu Yasha responded, "He ain't usually so pissy. Dunno what's up with him."

"Well, what is he usually like?"

"Look, he's probably where Sesshomaru gets a good chunk of his personality cuz the old man has his own cold-prick moments, but he usually isn't quite so mean. He can get snarky and sarcastic..."

"Like you and your brother."

"Yeah, but usually he's pretty laid-back and easy to be around. Sesshomaru usually has to tell him to grow up and act like the lord he used to be or at least pretend to be a self-respecting demon. This ain't him. 'Course what do I know? I ain't spoken to him in over fifty years."

"Why not?"

"Jeez, Kagome, can't you leave it alone? I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Well, fine, Inu Yasha! Be that way."

She turned and headed back to camp, pondering over the distant look in her friend's eyes when he'd spoken of his father or how his ears had lowered when he'd remarked that his father wasn't himself, leaving her wondering about the rift between father and son. The few times he'd ever spoken of his father, she'd almost sensed some longing she'd assumed was to have known his father, he'd always talked like he'd never met him since legend was the great demon had died shortly before Inu Yasha had been born. She wanted to know what was going on between them and she knew Inu Yasha wasn't going to give her any answers, she wasn't so sure if his father would be more forthcoming, she wondered if she could get anything from Sesshomaru or if she should even ask the Ice Prince.

Kagome returned to camp, taking note of what everyone was doing: Sango was angrily polishing her weapon with Miroku sitting close by, a red handprint on his cheek, Shippo and Rin were coloring and talking, Jaken was trying to pull his staff out from under A-Un. Taisho hadn't moved from where he'd been sitting when she'd left, only now Kirara was on his lap seeming very happy with the clawed hand petting her. Sesshomaru was seated at the base of a tree, one leg bent with the other extended, his arms crossed and his eyes closed though she wasn't sure if he was meditating or sleeping.

"What is it you want, _miko_?" he asked suddenly, aware of her gaze on him.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, cheeks reddening as he turned his amber gaze on her.

"Then what reason could there be," he remarked, a slight threatening tone to his normally-bored voice, "for you to stare at this Sesshomaru?"

He had some grudging respect for her and he didn't find her presence as offensive as most humans at least partly due to the fact that she bathed regularly, his innate curiosity as a dog demon piqued when in her presence. She, on the other hand, was not truly afraid of him, but was not sure how he would respond to her questions since he'd made it clear he had no liking for humans but had on occasion helped them and even provided information now and then.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"This I do not know, can you?" he returned.

"_May_ I ask you something?" she corrected with a huff.

"You just did," he replied, closing his eyes again.

"Look, something's up between your dad and your brother," she huffed, "I kinda want to know what it is."

"Oh, is that all?" he queried, "What does that have to do with this Sesshomaru?"

"Well, I know Inu Yasha won't say anything," she went on, sitting beside him, "And I'm not sure about your dad."

"You are fortunate Father is much too absorbed in his own thoughts," he commented, opening his eyes and lifting his head, "Else he would be able to hear your words."

"How can you tell?" she wondered, glancing over at the aforementioned demon.

"The look on his face," he replied, rising to his feet, "It is one he gets when he is deep in thought and experience has taught this one that he does not hear what is being said around him."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away from camp, glancing briefly over his shoulder at Kagome, "Come."

"What?" she got out, blinking in shock.

"You wish for answers," he sighed, narrowing his eyes, "Come. This Sesshomaru will not say it again."

Without waiting to see if she followed or not, he resumed his pace, leading her out of earshot so his father did not overhear their conversation, unsure of why he'd chosen to give the girl the answers she wanted when it was none of her concern. She hurried after him, wondering how he seemed to move so quickly but at so leisurely a pace at the same time and marveling over how silently he moved as her feet crunched over the ground behind him.

"The half-breed is still angry with him," he remarked, coming to a stop and gazing up at the moon.

"I gathered that," she replied, stopping just behind him, "Why?"

"He still blames Father for the death of his mother," Sesshomaru said, "It has been more than fifty years since he found out."

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"You are better served asking Father yourself," he turned to walk back to camp, "This is all I will say on the matter. The half-breed blames our esteemed sire for his mother's death."

"You're not gonna explain?" she jogged to catch up to him.

"This one does not need to," he answered, "It is not of your concern."

"Why bother telling me anything at all?" she huffed.

He stopped, his head lowering a fraction, "This one is to blame."

He felt guilty, Sesshomaru felt guilty, a realization that struck Kagome as though she'd been hit, shocked that he was capable of feeling guilt at all, though she didn't understand why he felt that way. She wasn't going to ask, partly because she was still reeling with the revelation and partly because she knew enough about Sesshomaru to know that to push the matter any further was suicidal and she had no wish to commit suicide-by-demon.

Kagome followed him back to camp where he resumed his place and again closed his eyes leaving her to cautiously approach his father where he sat gazing at the fire, lost in thought, the flames making his golden orbs a fiery orange. Seeing the same expression on his face as when they'd left to indicate he was still unawares, she reached out to gently shake his shoulder when a silky voice stopped her.

"Do not," it said and she glanced in its direction, Sesshomaru staring at her, "Many a time have I been cut by Father's claws when stirring him from his thoughts. Minor wounds, but they would do much more damage to a human."

"He punished you just for that?" she asked, misunderstanding his meaning.

"An accident," he replied, "An instinctive reaction to being surprised."

Sesshomaru said nothing more, usually he would resort to a tug of his father's ear or a satisfying slap to the back of his head to rouse him, but he had no intention of telling the girl his methods for stirring his father.

"Inu Taisho?" she asked quietly, before raising her voice, "Taisho?"

"Hn?" he murmured, his eyes blinking and turning to see Kagome standing over him, "Oh. Yes, Kagome?"

"I was just wondering," she got out, taking a deep breath, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," he patted the ground beside him for her to sit, "What did you wish to speak about?"

Sitting beside him, she found her heart stopped racing and her nervousness fade, his aura, though still very demon, warm and comforting, no longer warning of the power this beast held.

"I know it's really none of my business," she began, "but Inu Yasha's my friend and I can see the pain you're both in even though he seems so angry with you. Why? Why does he seem to hate you so much? Rin apparently doesn't."

"Rin doesn't hate Sesshomaru either," he replied with a soft, sad smile, "Though many think she should or that she should at least fear him. Such are children, so long as they are not taught what to think, they are open and disregard the differences everyone else sees. I'm her Inu-Papa, I mean as much to her as Sesshomaru does."

"But he's so mad at you," she muttered.

"I know he is," he said, turning his gaze back to the flames, "He has been for over fifty years, I thought surely he'd be over it by now," he sighed, looking up to the stars, "The night he was born was the night I'd faced Ryukotsusei, I was badly wounded and bleeding heavily when all was said and done. But my mate needed me and I knew that if I went to her, it would likely mean my death. A samurai who'd loved her was waiting for me, he'd already killed her. I severed his arm, thinking to buy some time, that he'd be occupied with the pain and it would permit me time enough to save her and get her out before he came after me. She was dead, Inu Yasha was on the floor crying, it was my intention to use Tenseiga to revive her, but no such luck. The samurai, Takemaru, came after me sooner than I anticipated. I didn't have time for my original plan, so I took Inu Yasha and fled. So great was the samurai's jealousy that he would rather kill her than allow me to take her."

"One of those," Kagome thought, "'If I can't have her, no one can' kind of things, huh?"

"Indeed," he affirmed.

"But why does Inu Yasha blame you?" she wanted to.

"For a couple of reasons," he sighed, a tear sliding down his cheek, "For one, because I failed to save her. I went back after I'd recovered some of my strength to avenge her and recover her remains. For another, she died because of me. Takemaru killed her so I couldn't have her, to keep her from the arms of a demon. If not for me, she would have lived."

"Sesshomaru said he was to blame, what did he mean?"

"I didn't want Inu Yasha to know the truth until he was older," he took a deep breath, "when perhaps he could understand. I had told Sesshomaru never to breathe a word to him of what happened the night he was born. One night, during the new moon, I'd left Sesshomaru to watch over Inu Yasha while I took a quick patrol of our surroundings and hunt. I came back to them arguing, nothing new, but something was different. Like all the resentment and anger and jealousy Sesshomaru had buried long ago had all come to the surface. He told Inu Yasha what had happened to his mother. I could see it on his face when he looked at me, Inu Yasha hoped he was lying, hoped that his words weren't true, wished for me to deny it all. I couldn't lie to my son. Surely you know Inu Yasha well enough to know he lashes out in anger no matter what he is truly feeling. He was hurt, I'm not sure what hurt him more, whether it was the truth of his mother's death or that all those years I never said anything about it. He was still young, still is, still too immature to understand, and he needed someone to blame. I saw that, I gave him his space, gave him time to grieve and come to terms with what he'd been told, certain that eventually he'd come home. He never did. It's been more than fifty years since. Perhaps I was too lenient, perhaps at some point I should've confronted him and let him vent his pain, his frustration. 'Course being sealed to a tree for the last fifty years didn't help either. Either way, too much time has passed and I think it is high time to finally put it behind us and make amends."

"I'll say," she agreed, "Still, Inu Yasha is awfully stubborn and has a habit of holding grudges. Maybe you two need to talk things out."

A scoff sounded, the two looking in its direction to see Sesshomaru with a hand to his mouth, clearing his throat likely to cover the scoff he hadn't meant to allow escape.

"What the hell was that about?" Kagome snapped, hands on her hips.

"Ignore him," Taisho said, smirking at the glare his older son shot him, "When it comes to our differences, Inu Yasha and I don't really 'talk things out'. It usually turns into a shouting match, an argument, maybe the cold-shoulder. That's all Sesshomaru was getting at. What?" Kagome had given him a look, "I can read that pup like a book."

"Really?" the priestess was skeptical.

"You forget who raised him," was all he said by way of reply.

"Well, look at you two getting all cozy by the fire," Inu Yasha remarked, returning to camp.

"Sit boy," Kagome said softly followed by a THUD!

"You know," Taisho looked down at his son as he peeled himself off the ground, "Instead of acting all jealous and possessive, you could just come out and say how much you like the poor girl."

"What do you know?" he snapped.

"That I'm getting real tired of your attitude, pup," his father returned, "But hey! Least you're speaking to me again."

"Well what the hell makes you think I like her?" he demanded.

"Oh, so you don't like me at all huh?" Kagome said giving him a death glare, "Am I just a jewel shard-detector?"

"I ain't saying that at all!" Inu Yasha tried to defend himself, ears flattened to his skull.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, just that, ummmm," he thought, "I..."

"And don't you dare say anything about Kikyo!" she practically growled.

"You're still going on about her?" Taisho asked, looking wide-eyed at Inu Yasha.

"See? Even your dad thinks you should let her go!"

"Please don't drag me into this..."

"And what does the old man know about it?!"

"Everything. I was... kinda watching..."

". . . You're a fucking creep, old man."

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk," Kagome got up and walked over to Sango.

Both father and son just stared as they gathered their bathing supplies and headed off to find a nice private place to bathe away from all the males of the group, two sets of golden eyes meeting each other before looking away.

"So," Taisho said after a deep breath, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha muttered.

"I've been a bit too passive over the years haven't I?" the older demon stated, looking at the ground.

"Whaddya mean?" his son narrowed his eyes, suspicious of where this was going.

"This rift between us," he replied, "I've helped it to grow by standing by and doing nothing but wait. The conflict between you and your brother. I should have stepped in, but part of me felt the two of you needed to get it out, that Sesshomaru needed to learn the hard way why I denied him Tetsusaiga, that it might do you some good to learn to defend yourself. Stupid me. Almost got both my pups killed at some point, cost one of them his arm, and cost you both the relationship you once had."

"Keh," Inu Yasha got out, "That last part ain't your fault, Sesshomaru did that all himself."

"And the rest of it?" Taisho pressed.

"Whatever," was all his younger pup said.

Truth be told, Inu Yasha had clung so long to his anger, had been determined to hate his father for the rest of his days, but now that he was in the old dog's presence he found he couldn't especially when the regret and sorrow were so plain in his eyes. Instead, aside from those, he felt the same sense of ease and safety he'd always had in his father's company, the great demon being among the few Inu Yasha had ever trusted, something he had missed all these years in his travels by himself with no one to stand by him. His father had been his first and best friend, telling him the hard truths he needed to hear without overtly criticizing and offering encouragement and love, he had always told Inu Yasha not to worry what anyone else thought, to accept both sides of himself.

He was a pillar of strength and had always been a safe haven for his sons, ready to defend them to the death and protect them no matter what, his affections forever unconditional. Inu Yasha looked at him, the perpetual scowl replaced by a relaxed, pensive expression, marveling at how even after more than fifty years of being given the cold-shoulder the old dog had already forgiven and had never stopped loving him. He was wise and possessed great insight aside from his strength and experience in the battlefield, admired and respected by many, revered by the great and feared Lord Sesshomaru, he was a demon without equal. Where other such powerful demons made show of their power through violence and bloodshed, Taisho was compassionate and preferred peace to war, though he answered any challenges to him or his territories readily. The half-demon actually felt guilt for having treated his father so callously and cruelly over the years, shutting him out and pushing him away all because he couldn't forgive a failure that Taisho couldn't help. Funny how it had never occurred to him how much that failure had haunted his father for so long, how the Dog General must have felt when he failed to protect and save the woman he'd loved enough to have been prepared to die that night for. If Inu Yasha hurt knowing that she couldn't be saved, Taisho must've felt a thousand times worse having to live knowing he had failed even though little could've been done to help it, that for all his strength and power, it meant nothing in the end. But being his father's son, Inu Yasha was stubborn and proud, unwilling to accept the apology or apologize himself and would never come out and say any of it even though he felt it.

Thankfully, he didn't need to as Taisho looked back at him, a small smile spreading across his face at the sight of Inu Yasha's expression, and reached up to tweak an ear before settling his arm over his son's shoulders. He squeezed Inu Yasha to him briefly, his nose nuzzling his hair, to acknowledge the unspoken apology before releasing him.

"You know I will always be here for you," he muttered.

"Not like I need you to be," Inu Yasha replied.

"I will be regardless," his father returned.

"So what the hell are you here for?" the half-breed asked, scowl settling back in place.

"I already told you," Taisho replied, "To help against Naraku, but I'm also here to put an end to this conflict between you and your brother and unite the two of you against a common enemy. By yourselves, you two cannot defeat him, combined you would be a force to be reckoned with. All of your packmates can at least fight..."

"'Cept Shippo," Inu Yasha smirked.

"Shut up, Inu Yasha!" the kit yelled from where he sat with his crayons, "I'll come over there and prove you wrong!"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, getting to his feet, "Then what're you waiting for?"

". . . Nothing, you're just not worth it!" he returned.

"Stop baiting the fox," Taisho pulled Inu Yasha back down, "He's just a child, but surely he's not quite as useless as you seem to think. Sesshomaru on the other hand... well, Jaken may be able to take on smaller, weaker opponents, but he is useless against as great a power as Naraku. Sesshomaru is really the only one of his pack who can fight, not that he needs anyone else to fight with him, he's like an army unto himself. But unless you and yours ally yourselves with Sesshomaru, divided you cannot hope to bring down so great an evil. And stop putting down the priestess, she holds great promise, she just needs the proper training."

"Yeah yeah," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Am I to be understood, Inu Yasha?" he said

"Whatever you say, old man," he snapped impatiently, "I hear ya! Have it your way, not like I'd win this argument anyway!"

Despite his words, for the first time in years, he felt whole again, even though he'd never noticed the void that had been in his heart, as well as a sense of belonging, that things were finally right again now that a great wrong had been corrected. Inu Yasha grinned, glad to once more have his father at his side and looking forward to actually fight by his side and see the old dog in action with that fearsome sword of his, to experience the legend that was his father, the _Inu no Taisho_.


End file.
